El charco de los guajolotes
by Shylfhiel
Summary: Parodia del lago de los cisnes estelarisada por la princesa Setoded


Hola amigos soy yo como siempre su querida escritora Shylfhiel y he vuelto después de un largo tiempo una noticia mala y es que tedre una nueva compañera de trabajo ella es Zareta  
  
Zareta: hola amigos como les dijo esta desgraciada soy Zareta y estare con ustedes por un buen rato  
  
Shylfhiel: y ahora a responder reviews  
  
Shylfhiel: y ahora el fic  
  
Zareta: esta de la patada  
  
Shylfhiel: callate o si no te despido  
  
Zareta: no puedes me necesitas  
  
Shylfhiel: no te necesito y ademas no me hables a si que soy tu jefa y ahora va el maldito fic y punto  
  
Zareta: ok, relax, esta es una copia barata del lago de los chismes digo de los cisnes, espero que no se duerman  
  
Shylfhiel: producion el fic!!!!  
  
______________________________esperamos que el fic les agrade_______________  
  
El charco de los guajolotes  
  
En un pais muy lejano  
  
Zareta: no podias haber sido mas creativa?  
  
Shylfhiel: no interrumpas el fic.. ejem como decia  
  
En un pais muy lejano vivia una estupida y caprichosa princesa llamada Setoded  
  
Seto: por que yo tengo que ser oded?  
  
Shylfhiel: por que la loka de Zareta y yo que simos que fueras oded y llano interrumpan  
  
La princesa vivia con su padre el Rey Salomón el tenia un gran enemigo el hechicero Yami Marik pero esono importaba por que los dos se querian, en el dia de su cumpleaños su no pedia nada solo el amor de su padre  
  
Setoded: para regalo de cumple quiero una moto, uno lentes oscuros, una chamarra de cuero, una botas, 1364 faldas de mezclilla, 1954 blusas negras y... lana y tambien quiero (bla, bla, bla, bla)  
  
Zareta: una pequeña cosa, los pensamientos iran entre ( ) ok?  
  
Rey Salomón: (si le compro todo lo que quiere la desgraciada, el reino se volvera como Afganistán, seguro que si le digo a la mocosa que los habitantes se quedaran en pobresa extrerma seguro entendera por que mi hija es muy humilde) hija si te doy lo que quieres los habitantes se que daran en pobresa extrema  
  
Setoded: no me importa si se quedan jodidos o tengan que irse a Tepito (el lugar donde hay mas piratería en México) yo quiero mis cosas  
  
Rey Salomón: chamaca del demonio ya estoy hasta la &%$°& ire a dar un paseo por el bosque  
  
El Rey Salomón sale con su caballo por el bosque Después de un rato Mensajero: princesa Setoded lamento informarle que su padre a muerto  
  
Setoded: nooooooooo!!! Y ahora no voy a tener mis regalos de mi cumple ni para eso sirvio el muy $&]!° se suicido para no comprarme mis regalos  
  
De repente aparece el papucho... digo el hechicero Yami Marik  
  
Yami Marik: he venido por la princesa Setoded para cumplir mi venganza y diciendo esto desaparece junto con Setoded quien se desmasllo, pero cuando desperto  
  
Setoded: que paso? Donde estoy?  
  
Yami Marik: estas aquí para cumplir mi venganza y estas en el rancho del tio Yami Marik pues.. (con tonito norteño)  
  
Setoded: y por que estamos desnudos y tu estas sobre mi?  
  
Shylfhiel: Zareta!!!!!!!! No cambies el libreto  
  
Zareta: no aguantas nada  
  
Shylfhiel: producion siga con el fic  
  
Setoded: nooooooo!!! En mi cumple no tengo regalos por que el maldito de mi padre se suicida para no comprarme mis regalos y ahora me secuestran  
  
Yami Marik: ya pues.. callate huerca que si no te convierto en guajolote  
  
Setoded: y ahora este norteñito me dice que me convertira en guajolote  
  
Yami Marik: te lo adverti dire las palabras magicas: por eso esperaba con la carita empapada que llegaras con rosas con mil rosas para mi por ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas que no importa si es muy tonto soy a si....  
  
Shylfhiel: Zareta!! Deja el maldito libreto y si vuelves a intervenir te despido, producion al fic  
  
Yami Marik: dire las palabras magicas: EXODIA MANIFIESTATE!!!!!  
  
Y aparece exodia con una varita magica y un tutu (con los que bailan balet) y convierte a Setoded en un guajolote (Imagínense a Seto con un estupido disfraz de guajolote)  
  
Seto: esto es humillante  
  
Joey: te ves muy bien Kaiba  
  
Seto: maldito wheeler un momento que estas haciendo aquí?  
  
Shylfhiel: podrían dejar de interrumpir el fic y Joey todavía no te toca salir, en que nos quedamos? A si Setito es un guajolote  
  
Setoded: que me hiciste pinche norteño  
  
Yami Marik: te converti en guajolote, pues  
  
Setoded: noooooo  
  
Yami Marik: siiiiiiii por el dia seras guajolote en la noche regresaras a la normalidad /desaparece/  
  
Después de unos dias por la noche  
  
Setoded: hay amigos ustedes son lo unico que tengo  
  
Conejo Yugi: callate  
  
Ardilla Tea: si callate y no somos tus amigos /Tea diciendo esto wow el Apocalipsis se esta cumpliendo/  
  
Setoded: no me traten a si me siento mal soy un guajolote y ademas estoy en mis dias y estoy irritada por que no tengo toallas  
  
Ardilla Tea: ponte estas hoja y callate  
  
Setoded: dime como volver a ser humana o si no te hecho a la cara las hojas que estoy usando como toallas  
  
Yami Marik: no que Ra me libre, te dire lo que sea pero no hagas eso, la forma de volverte humana es que  
  
Yami Bakura: a pa!!! A Pa! Ya se me acabaron las toallas  
  
Yami Marik: huerca te puedes lagar  
  
Setoded: ponte hojas, no es tan malo yo lo hice  
  
Yami Bakura: ........... a pa  
  
Yami Marik: la forma es que tu verdadero amor te haga un voto de eterno amor  
  
Setoded: ............ /se queda con la cara de, wat?  
  
Yami Marik: te lo traducire, que cualquier idiota te jure amor eterno... pero eso nunca sucederá, quien se va a fijar en un guajolote? Solo que tenga zoofilia (tener sexo o atracción sexual con animales) y si el idiota le jura amor eterno a alguien mas moriras /desaparece/  
  
Por el dia  
  
Setoded: y tengo que hacer que alguien me jure amor eterno, que cren que deba hacer?  
  
Conejo Yugi: no se ni me importa  
  
Setoded: ustedes no me comprenden, saben que? Me largo  
  
Ardilla Tea: si largate que te maten o lo que sea  
  
Setoded se va del rancho del tio Yami Marik pero no se da cuenta que el principe Joey lo va siguendo  
  
Seto: un momento si Wheeler es el principe quire decir que el y yo nos vamos a besar?  
  
Shylfhiel: a si es Setito y Zareta y yo estamos seguras que te va a gustar  
  
Seto traga saliva  
  
Producion: señorita Shylfhiel esto no es yaoi  
  
Shylfhiel: lamentablemente no,(suspira) sigamos con el fic  
  
Principe Joey: un asqueroso guajolote pero en fin servira para la cena / le dispara una flecha/ Setoded: piche cazador invesil casi me da una de sus flechas en una parte muy intima, pero el papacito no esta tan mal, pero que hare ya se ire al rancho  
  
Mientras hiva anocheciendo Setoded se dirigia al rancho con el principe siguiéndola, después al llegar al rancho Setoded se fue a tomar agua de un charco y se convite en humana  
  
Principe Joey: chulada, digo eres hermosa pero, por que eres un guajolote?  
  
Setoded: por que el papacito digo un hachizero me transformo en guajolote  
  
Preincipe Joey: pero debe haber alguna forma de romper el hechizo  
  
Setoded: si la hay es perdiendo mi virgini.. digo que mi verdadero amor me haga un voto de eterno amor  
  
Principe Joey: wat?  
  
Setoded: que un idiota...digo que alguien me jure amor eterno  
  
Principe Joey: entonces ven al baile en el castillo de aqui a la vuelta  
  
Setoded: si ire al baile  
  
Principe Joey: te esperare  
  
El Principe Joey se larga y aparece Yami Marik  
  
Yami Marik: con que vino el Principe Joey  
  
Setoded: quien te lo dijo  
  
Conejo Yugi y ardilla Tea se ponen a silvar  
  
Yami Marik: no iras al baile  
  
Setoded: por que no  
  
Yami Marik le da un polvo blanco y Setoded lo respira y la lleva a un pozo si agua  
  
Setoded: ho no y ahora que hare  
  
Mientras tanto en la choza de Yami Marik  
  
Yami Marik: huerca te gustaria tener toallas  
  
Yami Bakura: si a pa Yami Marik: solo tienes que hacer que el Principe Joey te jure amor eterno  
  
Yami Bakura: esta bien pa  
  
Yami Marik: y ahora hay que trabajar en tu imagen, dire las palabras magicas: EXODIA MANIFIESTATE y aparece exodia bailando balet de el lago de los cisnes y transforma los harapos de Yami Bakura en un lujurioso y sexi vestido y hace que Yami Bakura sea igual o mejor dicho sea una copia de Setoded  
  
Yami Bakura: me veo mejor que la Shylfhiel  
  
Shylfhiel: que te has atrevido a decir?  
  
Ymi Bakura: nada jefecita  
  
En el castillo de aquí a la vuelta  
  
Reina Yami: hijo todavía no llega la perra.. digo la chica que me dijiste  
  
Principe Joey: no madre  
  
En eso se presenta en el castillo Marindy Monre digo Yami Bakura  
  
Principe Joey: es ella madre /se acerca para estar junto a ella/ pense que no vendrías quieres bailar / Yami Bakura asiste y comienzan a bailar ballet del lago de los cisnes  
  
Mientras tanto en el pozo sin agua  
  
Setoded: como salgo de aquí, alguien le lanza una cuerda y Setoded sale  
  
Setoded: ya estoy bien pero quien me lanzo la cuerda no importa tengo que ir con mi amado, llega al castillo y ve a Joey con Y. Bakura  
  
P. Joey: yo Joey Wheeler hago frente a todos un voto de eterno amor a Setoded  
  
Setoded: nooooo  
  
Yami Marik hace que Yami Bakura vuelva a la normalidad  
  
P.Joey: no setoded, sale del castillo y ve a Setoded tirada y no puede resistir besarla...  
  
Setoded: oye que asco no te lavaste el chipo  
  
P.Joey: pero que pasa por que estas bien  
  
Setoded: por que tu no eres mi verdadero amor  
  
P:Joey: entonces quien es? Setoded: es el papacito Yami Marik estar mucho tiempo con el me hiso daño y ademas no mori por que nadie entendio lo que era un voto de eterno amor  
  
Y a si Setoded se caso con Yami Marik y el Principe Joey con Yami Bakura  
  
_________________________y vivieron en la miseria para siempre__________________  
  
Shylfhiel: y ahora unas preguntas  
  
El rey Salomón se habra suicidado para no comprarle las cosas a Setoded? Quien le arrojo a Setoded la cuerda? Por que nadie entendio lo que era un voto de eterno amor  
  
Zareta: sea lo que haya pasado esto es una porqueria  
  
Shylfhiel: ya callate, y bueno espero poder publicar mas fics y lamento mucho no poder escribirles mas fics por ahora les envio un besote a todos los lectores y nos vemos cuídense por cierto a esta loca y a mi se nos acabaron las ideas si me podrían mandar un review del cuento, película o lo que sea que les gustaria que les escribiéramos se los agradeceriamos mucho y prometo que escribiremos lo que nos digan.  
  
Shylfhiel/Zareta: review por fis 


End file.
